Love Runs Out
by amexki chan
Summary: Kurasakan jangtungku berdegup saat mata kami tanpa sengaja betemu pada satu titik./ "Namikaze-kun!" teriaknya sambil nafasnya ngos-ngosan./ CUP/ Shit! Dia memcium bibirku/ KYAA!/ Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Naruto –telat dan canon Naruhina.


.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

Love Runs Out

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, alur kecepatan, penghancuran karakter, de el el lainnya,terdapat bahasa tak baku, dan sedikit humor garing**.**

**Genre :** Romance, Drama dan Humor.

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

.

.

.

Summary

Kurasakan jangtungku berdegup saat mata kami tanpa sengaja betemu pada satu titik./ "Namikaze-_kun_!" teriaknya sambil nafasnya ngos-ngosan./_ CUP/ Shit_! Dia memcium bibirku/ KYAA!/ Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Naruto –telat dan canon Naruhina.

.

.

.

Dia terseyum menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya, menggenggam bunga mawar putih disebelah tangan kanannya. Ia bercengkrama dengan seseorang berambut merah muda dan gadis berambut coklat memakai baju bermotif cheongsam bunga merah tua dipadukan dengan hot pants.

_Deg_

Kurasakan jangtungku berdegup saat mata kami tanpa sengaja betemu pada satu titik. Oh tuhan! Kami bertatapan sesaat. Kalian bisa lihat ia sangat cantik dengan kulit putih porselennya yang tanpa cacat. Senyumannya yang manis dan imut. Badannya yang ideal walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi tapi sungguh dia sangat sangat cantik. Matanya ungu pucat namun selalu tampak berbinar-binar. Pipinya yang selalu merona merah. Rambut ungu gelap panjangnya yang tertiup angin membuatnya tampak bak putri dari kerajaan timur tengah –cantik sekali.

_Jiit –_

He-hei...! kenapa dia memandangiku terus? Aku pun dengan panik menoleh kekanan ke kiriku menghilangkan rasa berdebarku yang semakin menjadi saat tau ia membalas tatapan mataku. Naruto! Bersikaplah _gentelment _coba tersenyumlah batinku menyemangati diriku berharap ada setitik cahaya yang membuatku lebih keren saat ini. Tapi sayang mungkin yang lebih bersikap _gentelment _adalah gadis ungu itu. Ia terseyum manis padaku dan kemudian...

di-dia...

Berjalan ke arahku eh-bukan ia berlari kearahku?! Oh _god_. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus melakukan jurus seribu kaki atau mecuekinya? Sial.

"Namikaze-_kun_!" teriaknya sambil nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Aku pura-pura diam dan menampilkan tampang sok _cool _ala Teme-_Sasuke butt chicken hair-_. Kulihat wajahnya merona menggemaskan dan da-dadanya yang ehem sedikit bergoyang –oh astaga aku hampir mimisan kawan-kawan. Sialan bisa-bisanya ia tampak menggoda disaat yang tidak tepat. Ah- maaf ternyata memang otak ku yang telah terjangkit virus kemesuman Kakashi si dosen bahasa inggris. Kutahan hidungku dangan sebelah tangan kiriku yang semula memegangi saku celana milikku.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" ucapnya tergagap saat ia sampai di depanku. Kulirik ia kebawah karena ia tak lebih dari pundakku dia menatapku khawatir. "A-a kau mimisan Namikaze-_kun_, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" gadis bermata ungu pucat itu merogoh tas berwana pastel dan menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan dengan bordiran bunga lavender kecil dibawahnya.

"Sudahlah aku baik-baik saja. Simpan saja itu nanti kotor" ucapku masih berusaha menahan darah dengan sedikit menenggakkan kepalku keatas. Kulirik gadis manis itu dari ekor mataku ia masih saja menodongkan sapu tangannya namun kali ini wajahnya memasang wajah kesal dan ia menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Ughh... kenapa sih kalau Namikaze-_kun_ bertemu denganku selalu mimisan?" aku masih terdiam kalau saja boleh jujur aku akan menjawab seperti ini. 'Karena aku terpesona padamu. Yang ada pada dirimu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Termasuk dadamu yang ehem' Oh tidak! Otakku memang sudah ketularan kemesuman yang akut kumohon maafkan aku tuhan telah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis polos seperti dia ...

"Hinata-_chan_ jangan khawatir ya? Ini biasa kok" ya gadis manis yang berada dibawahku adalah Hinata-_chan_ nama lengkapnya Hinata Hyuuga. Salah satu keluarga ningrat yang disegani di daerahku.

"Ta-tapi kan aku pacar Namikaze-_kun_. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu –" oh ya tuhan ia peduli padaku, terima kasih telah memberiku pacar yang baik dan perhatian seperti Hinata-chan. _Well_, Hinata adalah pacarku sekarang. Setelah aku mengejar cintaku padanya walaupun dengan cara gengsi-gengsian pada akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Jangan tanya kenapa ia memanggilku dengan marga. Karena apapun perlu proses termasuk dalam memanggil nama kecil bukan? Dan aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ya, sedikit sih.

"Sini menunduklah sedikit, aku akan membantumu menyekanya." Ia berjinjit dan menarikku paksa. Mau tidak mau aku membungkukkan badanku kearahnya.

_CUP_

_Shit_! Dia memcium bibirku kemudian baru membantuku menyeka darah segar yang masih mengalir. Hei memang setelah kami pacaran Hinata-_chan_ sedikit lebih agresif. Ia tersenyum sedangkan aku menampilkan wajah cengo yang super bodoh dihadapannya.

"_Yup_. Sudah selesai lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit dan bertanya Neji-_nii_ apa masalahmu dengan ini Naruto-_kun._" Eh!? dia memanggil nama kecilku apakah ini tandanya hubungan kami semakin berkembang? Oh bagus sekali jika seperti itu.

_Gyuut_

"Aku akan membantumu Na-naruto-_kun_" senyumnya kearahku. Ia tersenyum sumringah dan memeluk tanganku mesra hingga tanpa sengaja bersetuhan dengan dadanya.

_Curr_

"_Shit_!" umpatku dan Hinata-_chan_ berteriak histeris mendatangkan orang-orang yang berada disekitar kami membuat kehebohan kecil.

"KYAA! Naruto-_kun_ darahmu keluar semakin deras lagi, Oh ya tuhan!" dan kemudian ia memelukku erat tanpa menungguku mempersiapkan apapun. Mentalkukan belum siap Hinata-_chan_. Dan sekali lagi benda lembut itu megenai wajahku dan membuatku pusing seperti ada bintang-bintang disekeliling kepalaku dan ada pelangi diatas langit. Aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya yang berbau lavender dan melati sangat menenangkan hingga membuatku ingin...

'tidur'

"Na-naruto-_kun_? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ano.. Kyaa tolong Naruto-_kun_ pingsan."

**Berdekatan dengan Hinata adalah hal yang merepotkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Dan tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini.**

FIN

Halo bertemu dengan amexki chan disini hehehe wah big thank's to Kishimoto-sensei udah buat ending yang bikin amex senang dan juga kecewa T.T karena kisah naruhina baru akan di tayangkan di movienya dan itu lama banget TAT . ada yang pernah atau dengar judul dari fic ini? salah satu lagu dari band dan favorit amex OneRepublic hihihi. finally, NH adalah pairing didalam manga NARUTO walaupun gak diceritakan mengapa mereka bisa menikah hiksu oke amex mendedikasikan fic ini untuk ending NARUTO. OTSUKARESAMA DESHITA MASHASHI KHISIMOTO-SENSEI dan semoga tahun depan bakal jadi yang katanya (?) adalah Naruto new era oke amex gak bosan ingetin review adalah semangat bagi semua author so

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE ^w^/

.

.

.

Amexki chan


End file.
